Btw? I Ship Us
by Quilted-Dreams
Summary: "Please, my brother is a fruitcake, almost half my female friends are gay for each other, I'm gender blind, and my boyfriend swings both ways. A homophobic, homosexual football player is nothing new." OCs
1. Prologue

AN: I haven't proof read it yet, so I'll be doing that tomorrow. Hope you enjoy~! Read and Review, plz

AN2: Just realized I didn't put the song in. It's "White Demon Love Song" by The Killers. And before you accuse me of anything, I liked it way before Twilight tainted it. Any pointers or suggestions are more than welcome. I haven't written in a while. /sad face

AN3: I've FINALLY gone back an proof read it. Sorry about that; it was kind of confusing. OTL And I changed who was singing the song because, Lonelymoongodess was right; it was OOC. The next chapter will be up in a few hours. I have a ton of page views but no actual reviews. Maybe I can capture your interest with the next chapter? /crosses fingers/ ANY review is helpful. Even ones like "This sucks" helps me know that I need to change something. ;3;

**Btw? I Ship Us**

**Prologue  
**

That boy was such a fag.

_White demon love song down the hall_

_White demon shadow on the road_

_Back up your mind, there is a call_

_He isn't coming after all_

_Love this time_

_She likes the way he sings_

_White demon love song's in her dreams_

Sometimes Aaron would get with those little female friends of his and they would spazz so violently, one would think they had all just walked through a spider's web. Squealing and flush faced, they would crowd around things no one else knew of and they would use terms he had never heard before.

Aaron was always with those boys of his, too. He could hear his booming laughter down the halls at school; the kind where he would throw his head back, close his eyes, and hold his stomach from the force of it.

He was comfort with a flare. His clothes were obviously chosen with care, but he always looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His hair never looked the same twice, but it was always messy. He was constantly dying and un-dying and re-dying that hair. His favorite seemed to be to bleach his hair to a snowy white and, for fun, he would dye the tips pink or blue or purple or green.

_White demon, where's your selfish kiss?_

_White demon sorrow will arrange_

_Let's not forget about the fear_

_Black invitation to this place that cannot change_

_While strangely holy, come for a rain_

He was also brave. No matter what threats were thrown his way, no matter how many dumpster dives he went through or slushie facials he received, he always found a way to irk the other football players. He began styling his wardrobe around such activities, making it near impossible to embarrass him. Everyone thought he was pretty much a freak anyway, so no one really seemed to notice him in the halls anymore.

_(darling)_

Mess with his friends or his twin, however, and suddenly he was a Mother Bear. All teeth and claws and bristled fur. He sometimes would walk down the halls with a swagger that almost rivaled that of Puckerman's(before he joined Glee and thus turned into a freaky pansy). That smirk in his chocolate eyes was enough to make even a prude like Rachel weak in the knees. Even Santana could be seen trying to seduce him, despite the fact that he was gay and obviously not interested. Not that he didn't flirt right back, though.

_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?_

_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?_

He hated Aaron.

_Let us be in love_

_(let us be in love)_

_Let's do old and grey_

_(let's do old and grey)_

_I won't make you cry_

_(I won't make you cry)_

_I will never stray_

_(I will never stray)_

_I will do my part_

_(I will do my part)_

_Let us be in love tonight_

Aaron made him do stupid, stupid things. Faggy things. Like standing in the rain with an old boom box over his head. "Accidentally" run into him at Breadstix and offer to have him join him...and pay for him when he isn't looking. Slip his favorite CDs into his locker when he's alone after practice. Friend him on Facebook through a fake account. Leave little notes in the library, in books he knows will catch his eye. Have Aaron tutor him in his favorite subject, just to watch his eyes light up. Dream about him. Feel his heart sag to the ground when the smaller boy is missing from school. Force his mind to question, _'I wonder if he'll let me go there with him next time, wherever "there" is.'_

_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?_

_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?_

Let himself be pushed up against those lockers, their bodies so close together that he wished their skin would melt together.

_(stand it anymore, darling)_

_(stand it)_

Sit in the auditorium, with no one else around to see him, and listen to the boy sing a song he would never ever _ever_ admit to liking.

_(I can't stand it anymore, darling)_

_(stand it)_

But, despite the glare of the stage lights and the flaming red heat on his cheeks, he could see it. Aaron Zartman was smiling down at him, that white, white Cheshire cat grin of his.

Another man had forced kisses on him. And Dave Karofsky desperately wanted him to do it again.


	2. Bombs Away

AN: Set after The Christmas Episode. Hope you enjoy~! All critiques are welcomed and wanted. Argh, I hate introductions; they always seem either slow or cheesy. /sighs/ And it's SUPER short because finals are next week and homework sucks. ;~; The next one will be bigger and start picking up, I promise.

**Btw? I Ship Us**

**Bombs Away  
**

"Mr. Schuester, although I applaud your choices for Sectionals and, although we made it through, I would like to take this time to say-"

"God, someone shut the dwarf up now. It's the first day after winter break and her nagging is already making my ears bleed."

"Sometimes, late at night, the goblins that sleep under my bed nag me about washing my socks."

"Sweetheart, I don't think-"

"Enough! I'm sorry to interrupt you Artie, but enough is enough. What's happened to you all over the winter break? You all seemed to be coming together again before we left. Yes we tied at Sectionals but at least we made it through to New York. Furthermore, we need to-"

"_Eeeeeeeeek_!" _WHAM_

A loud slam of the lockers outside the choir room made everyone jump in their seats. _Screeeeeeeech_ The agonizing hiss of nails clawing metal echoed through the halls.

"God, what _is _that noise?" Santana whined, holding her ears like everyone else.

"-O. No_, _no_ NO._ I am NOT going to this school and that's FINAL."

"Aww! Look, the twins fighting again! Long live sibling rivalry~"

Rachel, being the "unofficial club leader" she was, stormed to the doorway; muttering something about _"waste of time," "-wrong with this school?"_ and _"wouldn't know talent even if it bit him on-"_ as she went. Curiosity getting the better of them, the rest of the club followed after her. Mr. Shuester was disapproving if anything, but followed as well. At the very least to try to force them back to the task at hand.

A tiny blonde girl in a white sundress, large white bow, and black Mary Janes skipped past the doorway, smiling back at the scene behind her. The other girl was thrashing like a beast in a cage, doing everything in her power to get away from the boy that held her. Her thick, wild auburn hair falling around her half crazed face, making her look more like a male lion than a young woman. The boy's face was twisted in frustration and strain as he struggled to keep the violent girl in his arms. With a nasty _WAP_ the girl had elbowed him in the side of his head, knocking his hat to the floor.

Blue. Not the color of the sky nor navy, but a pure blue. The boy's hair was such a vibrant blue that even Tina reached up to touch the streaks in her own raven locks. The boy turned exasperated eyes back to the girl as he threw his arms in the air.

"Alright, _that's_ it. No more mister nice guy."

The girl glared right back at him, still struggling in his grasp. "You wouldn't dar-_EEEEEK_!"

In one swift movement and a twisting of arms and limbs the girl was securely laying on his shoulder, her tummy curving over his back so she was looking behind him. The first girl skipped behind him, giving a slightly wicked smile to his captive. It was only then that he realized that they had an audience. As if on a light switch his face instantly burned a bright red and he jumped slightly in surprise.

"Oh! I didn't realize we were interrupting something, Mr..."

Will took a step forward to shake the boy's offered hand, answering with a simple, "Mr. Scheuster, I teach Spanish and I'm also the directer for the Glee club. What in the _world_ are you doing?"

"Lo siento, seño-" The boy was cut off when the girl violently kneed him in the ribs. He winced and shot an irritated glance over his shoulder as if to say _"What NOW?"_ When she mouthed the word _"No"_ he deflated a little, his shoulders sagging as if the girl's weight was too much to bare. "I'm sorry, Mr Schuester. We were going to the Principal's office to talk to him about transferring. Do you know where it is?"

"NO! I'm not going here and there's no WAY you're going to force me. I protest vehemently," the red-head protested again, cutting off the teacher with an equally put out screech.

"Michelle…"

"Je suis très heureux d'être ici! Pour ce que ça vaut," chimed in the petite blonde who had been, up until this point, absentmindedly playing with Michelle's hands. Mr. Schuester's eyebrows raised in surprise as the boy whispered back to her:

"Mauvaise langue, Sydney."

"Oups, je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est pas grave."

The blonde looked up at her friend, wide smile stretching across her face. "Merci!"

With a slight smile, the boy turned his attention back to the group standing in the doorway and flushed a little redder in embarrassment.

"S-sorry about that. She's...not overly happy to be here," he said bashfully before realizing that that could be taken as an insult. "But she'll warm up to it I swear!"

Mr. Schuester gave a kindhearted laugh at the child, "It's alright, just keep it down okay? You don't want to disturb the other classes around here. Principal Figgins' office is just down this hall and make a right. It'll be on your left hand side. And...maybe you should put her down?"

With a reluctant sigh, he lowered his shoulders to let Michelle slip off."Thank you Mr. Schuester; we hope we get to see you when we start next week."

The teacher gave them a nod and a smile, waving them off. "Good luck."

Seeing some progress was being made, Mr. Schuester gathered the Glee club back up and forced them back into the classroom. Sydney gave an energetic wave to them as they went, Brittney returning the gesture.

Once she was finished straightening her skirt, Michelle folded her arms with an aggravated pout. The boy rolled his eyes and began to talk down the hall without her. Michelle stomped her foot in protest and looked away with a huff.

Another sigh was her answer, followed by a, "Com'mon Michelle."

"NO! So help me, if you even THINK about it again I'm going to rip your manhood off."

"Stop being such a baby; a new high school isn't going to kill you."

"But it's _Ohio. Lima, Ohio. **I want to go HOME**!"_

"Like it or not this is home now, so shut up and hurry up before we're late for our appointment."

"Make me."

"..."

"_Eeek! _Put me DOWN!_ AARON!"_

"Sibling love~ Oh how I wish I had a sister."_  
_

It was hard to decide which was odder; the redheaded girl in what appeared to be a yellow, bunny eared jacket and a skirt that was riding too far up for comfort, the petite doll that was still playing with her hands as the former was draped over her brother's shoulder, or the blue haired boy in the white pocketed, red pullover who was leading the way. Perhaps it was the unique combination of all three.

"When he blushes like that he looked like the thing they have on top of the school."

"...Do you mean the flag, Brittney?"

"Yeah, that thing."


End file.
